Klara Libri
The Klara Libri (also known as Claire Bible or the Bible of Revelations) is one of the oldest artifacts in the history of Aernas. It is a sacred tome containing all the secrets of the world including information about the demonic tribes, deities and even the Creator God. Kassias Grandiel holds a replica of the Klara Libri though it is said to be significantly less powerful than the original. However, it was still powerful enough to defeat Ashtaroth in his god-like form and seal him away. Background The Klara Libri was a sacred tome that was made by the Celestial research group who had been studying the Holy Powers of the gods in the divine land of ancient Kounat. While researching eternality of the Holy Power, the research group came upon klaros which could be successfully created into Klaronium. It did not have all the characteristics of the gods such as autogenic power but the Klaronium had the functionality to carry out whatever settings were made on it forever. In spite of numerous researches, only a few amounts of it could be obtained so the research group decided to use the Klaronium to create a history book that would write about their divine country and all secrets about the world by itself. This is the permanent self-writing Klara Libri.The chronological table of the History of Grand Chase. KOG INSIDE (June 26, 2015) Hundreds of years after the First Demon War, the tome was discovered by the ambitious Baldinar which made him crazy. He hatched a plan to become the new Creator to obtain absolute control over the powers of evil and good. He went on to study the demons that had been trapped in Aernas and collected their Demonic Essences. Then he decided to use the power of the gods which lay inside the Aernas Hammer. Following the instructions of the Klara Libri, he used this power to create the Soul Stone and plan to unite it with the Demonic Essence and Aernas Hammer to obtain the ultimate weapon and become the new Creator. This ambition led to the tragedy of Kounat. After the onslaught on the Highlanders by Ashtaroth, the sole survivor Ercnard Sieghart began to travel the world to track him down. It is said that he was looking for the Klara Libri to find out the identity of the perpetrator and his purpose. Story Temple of Destruction While looking for the Klara Libri, Sieghart felt a connection to the divine land of ancient Kounat from Mari and kept an eye on her to find evidence of the tome. Wizard's Labyrinth Grandiel utilizes the power of the Klara Libri's clone to forcibly warp the entire Grand Chase into his labyrinth. Then he engaged in combat with them as training to defeat Ashtaroth. Monster Train 301 Grandiel again employs the Klara Libri's clone to warp the Grand Chase into the Underworld's Monster Train 301 as an attempt to retrieve the soul of their comrade Harpe Noir. Ashtaroth comments of Grandiel holding the clone. Kounat's Collapse Grandiel uses the Klara Libri's clone to defeat Graham's Relics and Ashtaroth after he transforms into a god. Afterward, he uses it to seal Ashtaroth and the Aernas Hammer as well as himself in the Wizard's Labyrinth. Duel then erases Mari's memories of the Klara Libri to ease her suffering and then takes the sacred tome. Trivia Mari RC Buster Lv 2.png|Rune Caster's Grimoire when using Buster Lv 2. Mari RC Core Break.png|Rune Caster's Grimoire when using Core Break. *Grandiel's copy of the Klara Libri has a blue and white cover, as compared to the brown and gold cover of the original. *Rune Caster's Grimoire takes the appearance of a deep blue-colored Klara Libri with the corners of the cover and the insides also blue rather than gold and brown respectively during her Buster Lv 2 and Core Break specials. **There is a possibility that Mari's Grimoire is another clone of the Klara Libri. Gallery Biblia-01.png|The original Klara Libri. Secret Project Achemedia Final Casi.png|Grandiel with a copy of the Klara Libri. Klara Libri 2.png Klara libri.png References Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Weapons Category:Contents Category:Story __FORCETOC__